


A Waste of Time

by Kittens



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: Din Djarin didn't find what he was looking for on Tattooine, but he did find Cobb Vanth
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 40
Kudos: 453





	A Waste of Time

The plan was to head back to the _Razor Crest_ and start over on finding another Mandalorian. Tattooine was mostly a wasted trip. The only thing he’d gotten out of it was the armor.

As Din stowed it on the ship, he couldn’t help but think of the man who had been wearing it. He had no right to keep it and Din would never change his mind on that, but the man himself was interesting. He hadn’t forced Din to kill him, which he would have done had he not given the armor back freely.

Cobb Vanth had been surprisingly friendly even though he must have known that Din would not have hesitated to kill him. He’d even offered to let Din and the child stay with him for a few days. Din had to decline the offer, but he thought about it the entire way back to Mos Eisley.

It wasn’t as if Cobb was the first person that Din had been attracted to, but he knew it was different this time. He wasn’t going to be able to leave and simply forget about Cobb. 

“What do you think about staying here just a little longer?” Din asked the child as he settled down in the cockpit. The kid made a noise that Din took to be agreement. It was decided then. Instead of leaving the planet, Din took the _Razor Crest_ to Mos Pelgo. 

He was completely unsurprised to find Cobb himself waiting for him when he lowered the ramp.

“I knew you’d come back,” Cobb said. “Didn’t quite expect you this soon, but I can’t complain. Unless you’re bringing trouble.”

“I didn’t want to leave,” Din said. “I’d taken your town’s best defense.”

“If you’re giving me the armor back -”

“No.” 

“I didn’t think so.” Cobb smiled and Din wanted nothing more than to touch him. He wanted Cobb to go with him and… Din wasn’t entirely sure what he wanted. Not that it mattered. Cobb wouldn’t abandon his town.

“Come on board,” Din invited and Cobb didn’t hesitate to walk up the ramp. 

“So, this is your ship,” Cobb said, looking around.

“Yes.” Din didn’t really know what else to say, but he hadn’t asked Cobb on board just to let him look around. “Follow me.”

As he led Cobb to his armory, Din briefly wondered if it was a bad idea to trust him so quickly. What if he tried to take the armor back by force? But Din quickly dismissed those worries. His instincts told him he could trust Cobb, and his instincts were never wrong.

Din opened a storage compartment, revealing an assortment of weapons. Although they wouldn’t be the same as having beskar armor, it would certainly help defend the town from any trouble that they might run into. Especially with Cobb there to make use of it.

“Take this,” Din said, handing him a high-powered rifle, similar to his own, but didn’t quite pack the same punch. “It should be enough for anything short of another krayt dragon.”

“I already have a blaster,” Cobb reminded him.

“This one’s better,” Din said, glancing at Cobb’s weapon. He’s already gotten a good enough look at it. “Stronger and a longer range.”

“I do appreciate it,” Cobb said, putting a hand on the rifle, just above Din’s. Cobb didn’t pull the rifle away, he just held it and then, his hand slid down, their fingers just barely touching.

Din didn’t breathe — he could only stare at Cobb waiting to see what he would do next. 

It felt like hours before Cobb moved, but he didn’t pull the blaster away nor did he move his hand from Din’s. Instead, he moved his hand further on top of Din’s.

“I know we probably do things differently here on Tattooine, so I’m not sure if I’m misinterpreting this,” Cobb said.

“You’re not.”

“You didn’t even let me finish,” Cobb said with a smile. “I might have been about to say this is a traditional way to invite someone to a battle.”

“That’s good too,” Din said. He really didn’t care what they did. He just wanted to be with Cobb in any way that he could. 

“Good to know,” Cobb said, stepping closer. “But that’s not really what I was thinking.”

Cobb’s free hand came up to touch Din on his chest plate and Din could feel the light pressure as he pressed his hand against him. He slowly drug his hand up to Din’s neck and Din moved the rifle, setting it down but as soon as his hand was free, he took Cobb’s again.

“Take this off,” Cobb whispered, his fingers tracing the bottom of his helmet.

“I can’t,” Din said, lightly shaking his head. He’d never wanted to remove it before, but he suddenly had that urge. With as remote as Tattooine and especially Mos Pelgo were, Din could pretend it had never happened. Who would Cobb tell? 

But Din would know. He couldn’t do it.

“I want to kiss you,” Cobb said. He pressed his face against Din’s neck, and he tilted his head away, giving Cobb better access. Din felt Cobb’s lips on the sliver of skin that was exposed and a shudder ran through his body. 

“This isn’t going to work, is it?” Cobb pulled away, but kept a hand on Din’s shoulder. 

“Maybe not the way you’re thinking,” Din said. It was a common problem he ran into with non-Mandalorians. Others often had a different expectation of intimacy.

“Can you show me?”

Din led Cobb over to a bench and sat down before pulling Cobb into his lap. One arm wrapped around his waist and the other cradled the back of his head, pulling him forward until their foreheads rested against each other. Din closed his eyes as Cobb placed his arms on Din’s shoulders.

“This is nice,” Cobb murmured.

Din didn’t know how long they sat like that, but he could have stayed with Cobb forever. But Din forgot that he wasn’t alone on the ship and a loud crash reminded him of that.

Cobb turned quickly and Din opened his eyes to see the child was climbing into a storage area. Din was on his feet and across the room instantly, picking the child up.

“I’ve told you not to play in here,” Din scolded gently. He knew the child was likely only there because he was, and that he probably wouldn’t have managed to get into anything too dangerous. But he really didn’t like the child’s with his abilities around the weapons. Too much chance for something to go wrong.

“Forgot you had a kid,” Cobb said. He was standing by the rifle Din had given him, looking it over. “I should probably let you get on your way.”

“Wait,” Din said. He knew Cobb was right — he couldn’t stay and Cobb couldn’t go with him. But he would do what he could to make sure Cobb was still there whenever he returned, and Din knew he would return.

Din put the child down and opened up two more storage compartments and quickly picked out a few more weapons he could do without. He didn’t truly need most of what he had, but he always liked to have extra weapons just in case he needed them.

“This seems a little excessive, don’t you think?” Cobb said as he took a small rocket launcher from Din.

“Never know what you might need.”

“Well, thank you. This should be more than enough, especially with the Tuskens off our back.”

“Just remember to keep your people from starting anything.”

“I will.”

Din helped Cobb strap his new weapons on and then walked him to the ramp, making sure the child was following. He wasn’t about to let him be unsupervised around his weapons storage.

“Any idea when you might be back this way?” Cobb asked, standing at the top of the ramp.

“No,” Din said, wishing he had a better answer. “But I will come back.”

“Well you know where to find me.”

Cobb started to walk down the ramp, stopped and then returned to Din, quickly pressing his forehead to the front of Din’s helmet. It was only a few seconds but it was more than Din could have hoped for — he’d never known a non-Mandalorian to initiate the gesture before. Din would definitely not be able to stay away from Cobb.

But he needed to focus on his mission. Once Cobb had left, he raised the ramp and returned to the cockpit. He wasn’t sure where he would go, but he knew that he wasn’t going to find any Mandalorians on Tattooine. But he had found something that in some ways, was even better.

Tattooine hadn’t been a waste of time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Battle_Walrus)!


End file.
